


Feliz Navidad

by RegallyWickedThirteen



Series: Soft Serquel [3]
Category: La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV)
Genre: F/M, christmas cheer all day long
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:26:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21886645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RegallyWickedThirteen/pseuds/RegallyWickedThirteen
Summary: Serquel’s first family christmas. This takes place between part 2 and part 3
Relationships: Raquel Murillo/Professor | Sergio Marquina
Series: Soft Serquel [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1480517
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	Feliz Navidad

**Author's Note:**

> A short but sweet glimpse into Serquel's christmas on the island. 
> 
> For Nati thank you for the prompt. Merry Christmas!! 
> 
> I hope you have a wonderful festive period. Only 4 months until part 4. Not that I'm counting

Sergio had always struggled at Christmas, everyone else would go to Mass in the morning, before eating and exchanging gifts in the afternoon, but for him, Christmas was a time when he felt the loss of his father the most. He had no real family to celebrate with, and he had resigned himself to a life of loneliness and watching christmas TV. 

Raquel loved Christmas as a child. Decorating the tree was a family affair, complete with singing Christmas carols out of tune. She helped her mother bake gingerbread men and decorate the christmas cake. Christmas Day meant church in the morning, and being with family in the afternoon. 

Christmas after the divorce was difficult, he’d wanted to see Paula, she’d refused, but had allowed him to have her on Christmas Eve, the last thing she wanted to do was make Christmas an unhappy time for Paula. 

///

This year was going to be the best Christmas yet, Raquel was going to make sure of it. 

///

Sergio knew she was up to something, he just didn’t know what. He didn’t like surprises. He was sure this one would be worth his nerves. 

///

Preparing for Christmas on a tropical island where you were hiding from multiple international crime agencies was difficult but with a few tweeks it was slowly getting there. 

Paula was currently picking the christmas tree with Sergio. 

///

We need a tree. She stated emphatically, 

Camp is surrounded by trees, Sergio replied. 

Yes but those trees are too tall to decorate it was Paula’s response. 

Sergio nodded, just because he had never fully understood the magic of Christmas he wasn’t about to ruin it for Paula. 

///

Christmas approached quicker than she would have liked but Raquel was also excited to share everything that she planned with him. 

///

On christmas eve they raided the hut for an empty sack before filling it with little presents they’d brought from the market. Sergio added a small wooden flute. 

“You made that?” Raquel asked, still overwhelmed by her lover’s talents. 

He nodded. “Do you think Paula will like it?” he asked nervously. 

“She’ll love it” Raquel said, smiling and bringing him into a hug.  
///

Children clearly have an internal alarm clock that tells them to wake up ridiculously early on Christmas Day because it was barely past dawn when she ran into their bedroom screaming IT'S CHRISTMAS. 

Begrudgingly the two got out of bed and watched her grab the sack of presents and delighting in each one. 

That’s when Sergio heard engines. 

No. Not today. 

His heart raced and only slowed slightly when he heard Paula say “Mama they’re here!!”

As the boat approached the jetty he was overcome with emotion. Everyone was on board. 

“Feliz Navidad” 

The rest of the day was spent laughing, dancing and catching up. It was like no time had passed at all. 

Christmas is a time for being thankful, for reflecting and Sergio could not be more thankful that despite everything he had found this family with city names.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it


End file.
